Cooking Class
by Syuichi no Baka Darknesschan
Summary: Hoho, cinlok di kelas memasak ! Gak ngerti? Baca aja? Pair: NaruHina. Ceritanya mereka falling in love di kelas memasak! Lah, kok bisa! Silakan temukan jawabannya disini. *promosi*


Hora!

Fic NaruHina tanpa chapter~! XDDD

Jangan lupa 'tuk review, review...

Oke, s'lamat membaca!

Warning sebelum membaca: OOC, gajelas, lebay, halah.

* * *

**~oOo~ Cooking Class ~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

"NARUTO!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya seorang laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tadi Kakashi-sensei baru memberitahuku, kelas memasak pertama dimulai sebelum jam makan siang!" jawab Sakura.

"Ooh.. TIDAAAAAAAAK~~~!" jerit Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Soalnya aku males banget kalo masak! Hehh, bingung mau buat apa!" seru Naruto sambil berkomat-kamit kesal.

"Sudah lama nggak ketemu, ya, Naruto, Sakura! Kalian sudah kelas 3 SMP, ya!" sapa Iruka-sensei. "Waah, Naruto kok murung? Pasti karena malas ikut kelas masak!" seru guru Iruka. Naruto hanya senyam-senyum.

Tiba-tiba... TENG! TENG!

"Eh Naruto! Kelas masak mau dimulai!" seru Sakura. Sakura berlari dengan Naruto yang mengekornya. Iruka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang masih _childish_ itu.

Wajah Naruto lesu begitu masuk ke kelas masak.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kok lesu begitu?" tanya Kiba.

"Males," jawab Naruto pendek.

KRIIIIIING!

"Anak-anak, kelas memasak dimulai! Kali ini, kalian harus membuat sebuah masakan yang rasanya strawberry dan blueberry!" perintah Kurenai-sensei, pengajar di kelas memasak.

"BAIIIK!" seru semua murid kecuali Naruto.

* * *

Enaknya bikin apaan ya...? Pikir Naruto. Yang gampang... Ah... Milkshake strawberry!

Naruto hendak mengambil bahan yang ada di kulkas kelas memasak. Karena ngelamun, BRUKK! Ia menabrak seseorang. Rupanya.. Anak kelas 3-A rupanya. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ma... Maafkan aku.." sahut Hinata malu-malu.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," kata Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata. Hinata langsung menunduk malu, ia lalu membersihkan cake blueberry-nya yang kini berserakan di lantai.

"Nggak apa, nih, kamu jadi masak ulang lagi?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin. "Nggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Hinata pelan sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Dia pemalu sekali, ya... gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan lunglai sehabis mengambil bahan masakannya.

"25 menit lagi," sahut Kurenai-sensei.

"APAAAAAAA?" seru Naruto kaget. Dengan cepat dan sigap ia buat milkshake itu. Hiasannya dibuat serapi mungkin.

25 menit kemudian..

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Bunyi stopwatch Kurenai-sensei membuat para murid kaget. "Waktu habis! Silakan, kalian ambil kertas undian, lalu buka dan baca nama yang tertera di kertas ini. Dan, kalian harus cicipi dan mengkritik masakannya," perintah Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto membuka kertas kecil yang dilipat-lipat itu. Hinata Hyuuga... Aku harus cicip masakan Hinata, gumam Naruto.

Hinata membuka kertas kecil yang dilipat-lipat itu. Naruto Uzumaki... AKU HARUS MENCICIPI MASAKANNYA? Hinata kaget, mukanya langsung merah.

Terdengar suara anak-anak yang membuka gulungannya. "HOREE... YEES! AKU CICIPIN PUNYA SASUKEEEEE!" seru Ino sambil melonjak kegirangan.

Lalu Naruto mencicipi Blueberry Smoothies Cake (judul masakannya gk jelas. author payah. =o=) masakan Hinata. Begitu Naruto menggigitnya sedikit.. Wow!

Di imajinasi Naruto seperti didepannya terhampar padang es yang luas! Benar-benar masakan ini menceritakan betapa dinginnya padang es!

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Kurenai-sensei. "Bagi saya masakan ini mencerminkan dinginnya padang es, kadar manisnya juga pas, pokoknya ini gak kalah deh sama toko kue yang punya merek keren," jawabnya. Hinata langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Ino yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hayoo, Hinata tertangkap basah!" ledek Ino pelan sambil tersenyum iseng. "Hinata suka sama Naruto, yaa?" bisik Ino. Mendengar kata-kata Ino, wajah Hinata memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Ino tertawa geli dan berkata "Aku bisa membantumu."

* * *

"Makan siang dulu aaah! Lapar, nih!" seru Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya yang kelaparan, lalu dia membuka lokernya yang berisi makan siangnya. "Aah, ini dia! Lho, kok ada surat?" tanyanya bingung. Isinya:::::

_Naruto, jam 4 sore kutunggu di taman Konoha. Datanglah saja. Jangan tanya aku ini siapa._

"A... Apaan nih?" Naruto bingung. "Makan aja ah!"

**Sorenya...**

Naruto datang ke taman dengan celana jeans selutut, kaos warna abu-abu dan jaket warna putih (dan tentu saja pake alas kaki!). Ada seorang cewek sedang duduk di bangku taman. Rambutnya biru kehitaman, panjang sebawah bahu. Dia... Hinata Hyuuga!

"Hi... Hinata?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin. "Y... Ya?" Hinata bertanya balik, tapi tidak melihat kearah Naruto.

"Apa kau yang memberiku pesan dan ditaruh di loker?" tanya Naruto. "Y.. Ya... Apa kau... Marah padaku?"jawab Hinata.

"Tidak. Apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Hinata. Naruto lihat, wajah Hinata memerah.

"A... Anu... Naruto..." jawabnya. "Aku... Me... Me..." Hinata terbata-bata, lalu memberikan sebuket bunga cosmos sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terimakasih.. Tapi apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku.. Menyukaimu.. Naruto... " jawab Hinata. Naruto _blushing_!

"Tapi, apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Kukira kau suka Sasuke... Aku ini hanya anak bodoh yang tidak berbakat, tahu," kilah Naruto.

"A.. Aku sering melihatmu berlatih dengan keras setiap hari, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk menyapamu, dan sifat ramahmu tadi siang di kelas masak... Membuatku..." omongan Hinata terputus.

"Aku pun sebenarnya sudah tahu," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu.. Hinata.." jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata. Ino hanya tersenyum mengintip dari balik semak-semak sambil membayangkan bahwa itu adalah dirinya dengan Sasuke.. XD

Dari kejauhan, Sakura yang membawakan sebungkus Choco Cake masakannya untuk Naruto termenung. Apakah Sakura _jealous_, ya? Heheh, tebak sendiri.

Hinata melirik ke arah semak-semak tempat Ino bersembunyi, Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil bergaya _peace _dan senyuman dari Hinata.

**

* * *

**

***** THE END *****

**

* * *

**

Fic apaan nih? Endingnya gaje' banget!

Jangan lupa review ya!

NaruHina.. NaruHina...

R'n R atau flame takkan kuprotes!


End file.
